The Person of My Dreams
by WolfGal56
Summary: Maka has been having these dreams involving a strange boy. Does he even exist? Yes he does. Because he's been having the same dreams. R&R! Mostly AU. {Do NOT own Soul Eater} SoMa story
1. The Dream

Maka held her weapon tight and looked at their oppenent. He looked so strange to say the least. He had a skull like face with blood dripping from the eyes. He was twice Maka's size and long fingers holding a knife to hurt her.

"What do you think?" She asked her weapon.

"I think I'm gonna have some dinner" he slurped some drool going down his face his reflection showing on the weapons blade. His bright white hair covered his eyes like always. His sharp teeth flashing in a smirk.

"Hey Maka." She turned to him. "Let's finish this cooly." She giggled and nodded.

"Sure thing. Your soul is mine!" She yelled and charged at the monster. He growled and dashed to her as well. He swung his giant knife at her only to be blocked by her trusty scythe. She smirked at his annoyed face and took a slash herself. It knocked his arm causing it to howl in pain.

She grew more confident as the fight progressed blocking and swinging Against him.

"Maka! Look out!" He yelled. Maka turned her head just in time to see a knife go for her leg. But was too late to dodge it. She fell to one knee and hissed in pain. She saw his worried reflection and stood up to reassure him. It didn't work as well as she'd hoped. She jumped back to dodge a knife flying to her feet. She winced but went back to the fight. The monster jumped to her and slashed at her injured leg.

She caught on quickly dodging the attack and slashing at his arm. Success! She cut off his arm and he gave out a deathly howl. Maka didn't hesitate. She ran forward, ignoring the pain in her leg, jumped up and cleaved the monster in two. When the dust cleared the two saw a red glowing soul. Her scythe began to glow and he transformed to his regular self. He was wearing a black and yellow letter man jacket. Along with red pants and a worn out headband. He slurped up his drool again and took the soul in his hand.

Maka loved this part when they just reaped a soul. He smiled big and ate it in one bite. A look of pure bliss swept over his face. Even though she couldn't see his eyes she knew this one was delicious.

"Whew. Maka thanks for the meal." he said. Maka smiled wide.

"No problem. What are partners for?" Maka saw his face turn confused.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. Maka listened closely and heard it. A faint _beep beep beep_. She thought for a second then realized what it was.

_'My alarm clock?' _She then heard birds chirping and felt a bright light hit her face.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my newest story! I thought it'd be real fun to make so here! From my brain to your eyes. I'll let my new chapter out later today. For those who still don't understand. You will. Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Pinky promise! <strong>


	2. Their Regular Days

**WolfGal here! Here's chapter two! On with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Maka's Day<em>

Maka's eyes flew open as she sat up. She looked around. She was in her room. The same alarm clock, same window, same boring apartment. She sighed then checked the clock.

"I have time." She said. She grabbed the marker from her nightstand and drew a tick mark on the notepad she got a few years ago. She started having these action packed dreams when she was thirteen. The dreams were mostly the same. Find the monster, fight it, kill it, let her weapon/friend eat it. Sometimes they'd lose it due to breaking a rule or whatever. She wanted to meet him. But someone with white hair and sharp teeth doesn't exist, right? Anyway. That was the 99th one they got. For some reason she thought that when they get the 100th soul something would happen. She got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

Maka walked through the doors to Shibusen High and heard the loud chatter of teens. Maka sniffed the air.

_'Perfume and...candy? Oh.'_ She waited five seconds before hearing loud laughter. She turned and saw the Thompson twins. As usual Patty was laughing loud and Liz was texting a friend.

"Hey Maka!" Liz sprinted towards her and took out her iPod. Maka groaned.

"Not this again Liz." She complained. Liz gave her an annoyed look.

"But you've gotta here these guys! Their new and have amazing music! It's a family band too!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. I don't get music. I won't be as excited for it as you."

"Ok, what if I showed you one of their weird songs?"

"How would that change my mind?"

"It wouldn't kill ya'! Besides you have time. Here!" Maka reluctantly put the earbuds in and waited for Liz to find the song. Maka heard a click and listened. It was piano. Liz doesn't enjoy classical. But she figured out it was jazz. It was very dark and, well, strange. But for some reason Maka enjoyed it. It reminded her of the boy in her dream. When the song was over Maka wanted to hear it again.

"So?" Maka sighed and looked away.

"What's it called?" She said in a dead tone

"This one's called 'The way you talk' Weird right?"

"I guess." The bell rang signaling students to get to their classes. As Maka took notes in Science class she couldn't get that damn song outta her head. She's only heard it once so how does she have it in her head? She sighed.

_'I'll listen to it when I get home' _

* * *

><p><em>Soul's day<em>

Soul's eyes shot open and he quickly scanned his room. No city street, no happy feeling, and no pretty blonde haired, flat chested girl. This girl, whoever she is has him up the wall. He wants to find her but where can he start? He has given the description to his buddy and bodyguard Black*Star and told him to try and find her. If only he could see her eyes! If he saw her eyes then he'd easily find her!

"Soul? Get up! It's time for school." His brother yelled through his door.

"Yeah, Yeah! I'm up." He yelled back. He looked around his black and red room and went to his closet. 'Time for hell on Earth. Better known as high school' he thought. By the time he had showered and gotten dressed Wes was already in the limo. Soul looked around the mansion and listened.

"SOUL." Ah there it is.

"YOU BETTER GET HERE RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL. YOU HEAR ME?!" His father yelled. Soul pretended to ignore him and continued walking. Smirking when he heard his father trying to assert his authority. He got in the car and saw his brother sitting in front if him.

"Do you ever listen to Father?"

"He can go fuck himself" Wes shook his head in disapproval.

"So, how's your search going for Dream Girl?" Soul's face tinted pink.

"Oh shut up. Black*Star hasn't found the one I'm looking for yet. I'm not sure she exists."

"I'm sure she does little brother. Just be patient." After Wes said that they arrived at their destination. Shibusen Academy. For all the rich SOB's. As soon as Soul exited the car he heard screams.

_'Dammit! Not them again.' _He thought. Turning his head left he saw girls with shirts of his family band. He rolled his eyes. Wes nudged him.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes you do. As do I. You go left I go right?" Soul nodded and headed to the left where the girls screamed louder. Soul scanned the girls in the front and found a girl who had glasses and a very nerdy look. She wasn't jumping around at all. She was frozen. Soul smirked at her which caused her to blush. He walked towards her and the guards pushed away the other girls leaving the nerdy one in a spotlight. She took her chin in his index finger and thumb. Her eyes widened incredibly.

Soul leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing." And with that he kissed her cheek. She gasped but remained still. Soul chuckled then headed towards his school. Leaving behind the disappointed girls. He met up with Wes at the stairs. And boy did he look like hell. Wes's hair looked completely mangled and he managed to lose his tie. Soul laughed.

"When one girl breaks through they all do." He said trying to fix his hair. They both headed up the stairs. If you're wondering, yes, this is a regular day for them. They headed inside and Soul was stopped by a bulky hand.

"HALT MORTAL."

"Well, good morning too, Black*Star"

"BWAHAHA! I found more of these girls. Wanna test your luck?" So he lead him to a room filled with blonde and flat chested girls. Soul took one look at all of them and shook his head.

"Sorry buddy. None of them are her." He said. As soon as his foot exited the room he heard a which herself.

"Hey Soul."

"Sarah!" He turned around an obviously fake smile on. "What a pleasant surprise!"

The girl in front of him was almost as ugly as the monster he fought in his dream. She had dyed blonde hair, WAY too much make up on and sleazy clothing.

"Still looking for imaginary girl?"

"Nah. Black*Star is." The girl gave an angry look.

"Your dream girl is right here! I am her. You just can't see it."

"I sure as hell hope not. Besides, my girl is shorter than you." Before she could reply Soul walked off. Black*Star quickly joining him.

"She-Devil."

Soul chuckled. "Yep."

"So, did ya' hear? We're getting 3 new students tomorrow!"

"Hmm?"

"Yup. 2 of them are Kid's bodyguards. He says they're twins."

"Of course he'd choose twins. Symmetry freak. Whose the last one?"

"Some bookworm girl with way high grades."

"How exciting." The teens walked to their class where Black*Star abandoned Soul to hang out with the princess of the Nakastukasa family, Tsubaki. Soul trudged to his regular seat in the back and put his head down. Guess it's time to wait for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up? Did you enjoy? I hope you did. I'm liking how this turned out. So any who, review please! I'd like to know if you want me to write more! WolfGal, out! <strong>


	3. And Thus He Saw Her

**WolfGal here! This is chapter 3 of my story! I'm not sure how many more chapters there'll be. Maybe 1 or 2. Maybe though. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes opened. the 100th soul was a complete bust! Some which that they thought was their 100th kill, turned out to be some stray cat! Maka was mad at this. For no reason other than the cat ruined her dream. Then she remembered. Today she was being transferred to Shibusen Academy! She jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. Just as she got her backpack she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Liz and Patty wearing...cowgirl outfits?<p>

"Yeah, these are our uniforms for that guy we got hired by." Liz stated when seeing Maka's confused face. Maka examined them. Patti was wearing a red sleeveless sweater that exposed her belly, a white tie with matching hat, blue jean shorts and boots. Liz was wearing the same thing except she had jeans instead of shorts.

"I can't believe you mugged a guy and he hired you to guard him."

"Cheer up Maka! At least we go to the same school!" Patti said bouncing. Maka looked down at her uniform and sighed.

"Alright lets get going!" She said and she closed her apartment door.

The walk to Shibusen Academy wasn't very long. But when they got there a bunch of girls were surrounding the doors. They couldn't get through no matter how hard they pushed. Liz sighed and looked to Maka.

"These girls are waiting for the family band I told you about. Apparently they go here." Liz said glumly.

"Lets just take the side entrance then." When she turned around she heard the girls screams grow louder and she guessed the band showed up. They walked around the school till they found double doors and went in.

"Whoa! This place is HUGE!" Patti exclaimed moving her arms up. Liz and Maka laughed.

"It's not that bad. Pretty fancy for a school."

"It's not just a school, it's an academy!" Maka smiled. But Maka didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone. Liz and Patti didn't seem to notice either.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized. Maka sat up and rubbed her head.

"Don't be silly! I bumped into you."

"Hey. Are you girls the new students?" Maka looked at the girl she was tall and had understanding indigo eyes. She also had a high ponytail holding her midnight colored hair. Maka nodded and stood.

"Hi! I'm Liz, this is my sister Patti and our friend Maka!" Liz said happily. Patti waved and giggled to the girl. The shy girl gave a small bow.

"My name is Tsubaki Nakastukasa!" The girls voice was soft and she seemed to have a shy but kind nature.

"**HYA-HOOO**!" They heard. They turned their eyes to a blue haired monkey looking short kid. He ran over besides Tsubaki. She smiled big to him.

"This is my friend Black*Star!" She said. He placed his fists on his hips and stood proudly.

"That's right! But no need to feel intimidated by me just yet! Even if I am the best person here!" He claimed. Maka was already annoyed by him. He looked at the three of them most of his attention going to Liz or Patti. Liz held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Liz." She said calm. Maka could tell she was irritated by him too. Black*Star took her hand and shook it. When Liz got her hand back she began to cradle it. Maka guessed he almost crushed her hand. Patti laughed and introduced herself to which Black*Star laughed as well. Then his eyes landed on Maka. Before she could say anything he pointed a finger at her almost accusingly.

"YOU!" He exclaimed. Maka looked at him then the girls who seemed just as confused as her.

"Me?" She asked quietly.

"You have to come with me!" He grabbed her wrist and began tugging her away from the group.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where are we going?!" He stopped and looked to her as if she was supposed to know the answer.

"You're coming with me so my friend can check if you're his dream girl! I was sent to get all blonde haired, flat chested girls for him." He said. Maka looked at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. Why would she need to go with him? She wasn't even slightly interested. She pulled her hand back and Maka-Chopped the living daylights outta him. He looked up from his spot on the looked worried but calmed down when he sat up.

"Not interested." She said plainly. He thought quickly and ran back to her.

"Wait! What if I said he's in a band!" he said trying to convince her.

"That wouldn't change my mind." The bell rang and the halls were almost instantly cleared. The 5 began to walk through the halls. Black*Star had a pout on.

"So which class are you in?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm in Crescent Moon with Prof. Stein." Maka said.

"So do we. Our boss is in that class too!" Liz said. She wanted to see her boss again to see how he's like.

"Black*Star and I also have that class. Come on it's this way!" Tsubaki followed her down the hall and they saw a tall grey haired man with glasses and a- IS THAT A SCREW IN HIS DAMN HEAD?! Maka saw stitches on his face and lab coat. He looked at them calmly and watched them approach.

"Tsubaki, Black*Star class has begun." The two walked in class. "As for you three, when I call your name you can enter. Understood?"

The three nodded not wanting to argue with him. He walked in class and a few minutes later they heard:

"Liz and Patti Thompson."

"Good luck." Maka said. The two nodded and Patti ran in laughing with Liz close behind. They left the door open and Maka saw the twins sit next to a black haired boy with yellow eyes.

"And Maka Albarn" Maka swallowed and walked in the class room. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Wait a minute. I forgot to write the rest didn't I? Dammit. I guess I'll show his half of the day. Hang on a sec.

Loading...

* * *

><p>Soul woke up from his dream and he could honestly say that he hated cats now. He got dressed and met up with Wes at the door like always and ignored his father on the way out. They drove to the school but this time, it was different. Why? Because when he exited the limo he could've sworn that he saw the back of his meister's head but when he tried to break through the crowd he almost got torn to bits. He ran inside ignoring Wes and Sarah until he found Black*Star.<p>

"Dude!" He yelled. His friend turned to him and raised a brow to how he seemed to have run all the way to him.

"Dude! I think I *pant* saw her. *pant*"

"You saw her? Who?" He asked confused.

"You know. Dream girl!" He said standing.

"Are you sure? It wasn't just some random chick with blonde hair and a flat chest?" He asked. Soul looked at him annoyed.

"Yes I'm sure." Both the boys heard Tsubaki apologizing for some thing and Black*Star looked to Soul.

"Fine go. I'll be in class." He heard Black*Star yell and headed to class. he walked in and went to his usual spot in the back row and put his head down. After a few minutes he heard.

"Hello Soul. You're looking unsymmetrical as always." Soul groaned. _'Here we go again'_

"Hey Kid. How've you been?" Kid sighed.

"I am fine. I'm just waiting for my new bodyguards to arrive. They have the same classes as me."

"Good luck man" with that Kid returned to his seat in the front. He sighed and heard the bell ring. Class has started. Black*Star and Tsubaki entered sitting in front of Kid and began to wait. Soul rolled his eyes then closed them. He didn't need to see the new kids. He'll meet them when he needed to. Stein walked into class and began his announcements.

"Hello class, we have a surprise today. We have 3 new students arriving to our class." The class burst into whispers and began to wait as well.

"First 2 are twins, Liz and Patti Thompson."

'Twins?' He thought he opened his eyes to see two girls who couldn't have been more unalike. They didn't look half bad. He followed them to their seats next to Kid and closed his eyes once more.

"Next we have honor student Maka Albarn" He heard footsteps but ignored them.

"Hi! I hope I'll get the chance to meet you all!"

Soul's eyes shot open and he looked towards the voice. He didn't see her face but he did see her head as she sat down. Holy crap. It's her! It's her! It's Dream Girl! Not wanting t get in trouble he put all his focus on not running over to her and looking into her eyes. This class seemed to be the longest class yet! Why won't it end?! Finally the bell rang and he tried to exit first. But sitting in the back of the class had its disadvantages. He exited the class last and saw Black*Star walking down the hall. He quickly grabbed his friend and turned him around.

"It was her!" Soul said. Black*Star looked clueless.

"You idiot! That Maka girl? She's my dream girl!" Soul said. Black*Star made an 'Oh!' face which pissed Soul off some.

"Really? Then let's go! You gotta meet this girl!" he said and he began to push Soul down the hall.

"Where'd she go exactly?" He asked

"She said she was going to the library to read her books. The girls are with her too." He said. Soul and Black*Star ran the whole way to the library until they were stopped by a familiar, and obnoxious, red-haired man.

"Hey! Wait a minute!' Spirit said stopping the two boys in their tracks. Spirit was the schools security officer. Supposedly the best one.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked

"Library" Soul said but before he could take off again he was stopped.

"Well walk there." Spirit said sternly.

"Since when did you care about us?" Black*Star demanded.

"I don't care about you. But if you run into my daughter and hurt her, you'll have to deal with me!" They ignored him and continued running down the halls.

"I didn't know Spirit has a daughter." Black*Star said.

"Me either. Look there it is!" He said They finally arrived at the library doors and saw Patti standing in front.

"Patti?" Black*Star asked

"Hi Black*Star! Hehe. Tsubaki wanted me to tell you that she and Kid and sissy went to look for Soul!" She said pointing to Soul

"Why are they looking for me?" He asked. Patti laughed.

"They said that they wanted you to meet Maka!" She said. Then she gasped.

"If you're here, then Sissy and the others are looking for no one!" She said happily.

"You said Maka wanted to see me. Can I go in?" he asked.

"Not until you give me the password!" She said in a sing song tone. Soul growled.

"Is it giraffes?" Black*Star asked.

"Yup! Good job! You can go in now!" Patti said and she stepped aside.

"How the hell did you know that?" He asked.

"All through out class she kept drawing giraffes" He explained. Soul sighed and walked through the doors wanting to meet his partner in his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER BECAUSE I CAN. MUAHAHA! You'll have to wait till next time for the finishing chapter! I am so evil. Hehe. Any way, WolfGal out!<strong>


	4. Then She Met Him

**WolfGal here! Maybe the last chapter of the story. Might do a time skip, maybe though. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Maka's heart was racing. Would she really meet her weapon? Would he even act like he did in her dream? And would he even recognize her? Maybe she's hoping for to much. She remembered what Tsubaki had told her. She didn't know why but she decided to tell her about her dreams that she's been getting since she was thirteen.<p>

_"And that's it. That's the most recent dream I've had." She said looking away._

_"White hair and sharp teeth?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded_

_"What color were his eyes?" Maka looked back to Tsubaki. Her eyes were wide in interest. Maka gave her a confused look._

_"I-I don't know. I never saw them... Why?" She asked and she watched Tsubaki put her finger on her chin thinking._

_"It's because I know someone with pure white hair and shark teeth. He might be that boy." She said. Maka's eyes widened. This boy actually exists? She wanted to know all about him. She wanted to know his name. She wanted to see his eyes. Liz (Who was sitting quietly but never missed a detail) had an idea. _

_"Tsubaki!" Said girl jumped from the sudden yell. "You said you know him right?" She nodded quietly. Liz put on a big smirk._

_"Let's go find him! He should be here! Come on! I'll get Kid and we can look for this white haired guy!" _

_"His name is Soul. And he's in a band! He'll be busy. We shouldn't interrupt him." She argued. Liz pouted. _

_"Don't be silly. He has time for a friend. Patti!" She yelled. Patti stood up and saluted._

_"Yes." She said a little loudly for a library. Liz walked over to her. _

_"Stay here and tell Black*Star that we went looking for this Soul kid." Patti nodded and ran out of the library. _

_"You stay here. Relax Ok?" Maka nodded. And with that Liz grabbed Kid from organizing books from height and left with Tsubaki._

Maka took deep breaths but it didn't help her calm down. She decided to read while she waited. The book quickly got interesting and she practically stuffed her face in it. Everything around her seemed to quiet down. She ignored everything. Even the figure that approached her table. She felt the figure knock on the table. She nodded her head to show she knew he was there.

_'Ok this is annoying.' _Soul thought. Then he had an idea. He leaned over the table, put his hand on top of the book and pushed it down. So he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Hey!-" She stopped when she say his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw hers. Her eyes were an amazing emerald green. They were unimaginably big. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

Maka felt like she couldn't move. She was entranced by his blood red eyes. They made him look even better. She tried to say something, anything. But she was at a loss for words. His eyes scanned her face. She then realized how close he was to her and turned red. She pushed her chair back and stood. His eyes never left her face. Even as he stood up and walked over to her.

"H-Hi. Can I help you?" She asked. Could she be any more awkward? He chuckled and smirked.

"You're really her. Even as shy." He said quietly.

"Huh?" She asked trying to return to her normal color but failing.

"Nothing. So, what's your name?" He asked

"Maka. And yours?" Soul couldn't really focus. She was just so damn cute. He kept his cool though.

"Soul. Soul Eater." He said. with a smirk. Looking over her outfit he saw that she even dressed like she did in his dream. Short skirt, white button up with a green tie and yellow sweater vest. Oh, and black and white combat boots.

"Hey I have a question for you." He asked.

She raised a brow. "A question?"

"Yeah, when someone want's to know about something so they ask about it." She gave him an annoyed look. Which he thought was adorable.

"I know what a question is, I wanted to know what the question was." She said.

"What's with the pigtails?" He asked and tugged on one. She looked at him confused.

"I dunno, I like them?" She said. Either she didn't know why or she just didn't wanna say the real reason. 'Oh, well.'

Maka looked at Soul's outfit and saw he was also dressed like he did in her dreams. Yellow and black jacket, red pants, with a worn headband. Of course the headband did nothing to hold back his wild hair. She swatted his hand from her pigtail when he began tugging it more. She grabbed her backpack and book. He looked at her confused.

"Where ya' going?" he asked.

"Well schools over so I usually go home. especially if it's Friday." She said and headed to the doors.

"Hey, wait!" he said and grabbed her arm to pull her back. She looked at him. "You wanna go out sometime? Like tomorrow or something?" Soul gulped when he saw her eyes widened. He calmed down when she smiled big and nodded.

"I'd love to." This time Soul's eyes widened. She actually said yes?

"G-great! I'll pick you up at seven?" She nodded and wrote something on a paper and gave it to him. He read it as she walked off. It was her number and address. He made sure she was gone before he walked behind a bookshelf and pumped his fist in the air in victory.

_'Hell yeah! I did it! Can't wait for tomorrow!'_ Suddenly the paper was pulled from his hand. He looked to who he was gonna kill for taking it from him. He saw Black*Star with his jaw open as he read the paper. He looked up at Soul.

"No way! You got a date with her?!" He said shocked. Soul took the paper back with a smile.

"Yup! I am the coolest guy in school. How could I not score someone like Maka?" He said triumphantly. Black*Star still looked at him shocked.

"Dammit! Now I owe Liz 50 bucks!" he said. Soul laughed at his friends stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Let me know if I should add another chapter or not, or if I should just end it here. Either way it'll work! I have a fun new story idea and a very angst-y story idea! Tell me which one if any of them I should write! Any who, WolfGal out!<strong>


	5. Prologue, 10 Years Later

**WolfGal here! Was up? This is my final chapter of the story. I'll say more stuff after but for now, On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Soul paced back and forth in his room. He was really, really nervous. Would he be enough? Would he even be able to say his lines? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kid poked his head in.<p>

"You ready? It's time to begin." He said. Soul smiled and calmed down a little.

"Yeah. Let's get going." He said and he followed Kid towards the main room. He stood tall and fixed his suit. His best friend Black*Star behind him smiling huge. He smiled back and looked around the room. The place was packed with people. He tried to steady his breathing. He needed to calm down. He's the coolest guy ever, he's gotta play it cool. He tried to distract himself with the decorations.

The entire room was decorated in white. There was his own touch of blue here and there but Maka chose most of them. Not that he minded much. He liked how it turned out. Except how Kid had a heart attack when it wasn't symmetrical and forced them to fix it. Then he heard the piano start to play and he quickly straightened himself out.

He watched as everyone stood up and how his cousins skipped down the aisle throwing flower pedals. Then he saw her. Just as beautiful as he last saw her. There was Maka. Her dress was pure white with very little ruffles. She said they annoyed her. The top of her dress had sequins with very small angel wings on her back that were covered by her hair. Her veil hid only some of her face but he saw her amazing smile crystal clear.

Black*Star and Kid couldn't believe how fast he had calmed down when he saw her. They had no idea how she could have such a huge effect on him. Kid looked to the other side of the alter and saw Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. They were smiling big also he almost thought it hurt them. But they were pure smiles not forced ones. He could help but smile too. But he would definately have to talk to Maka after having to knock out her father when he tried to kill Soul earlier today.

The moment Soul saw her he felt all the worry disappear. All the stress, all the pain, all the nuisances gone. It was like it was just them two in their own little world. And he wouldn't trade it for anything. Maka finally reached him and he took her hands.

Who would've thought that he would be as lucky to marry the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's short but I thought this would be the perfect ending! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the reviews! <strong>

**Also I want to know which I should write next for stories. Should I write: **

**An angst story. (Will bring the feels) **

**a crossover (many ideas for this) **

**or a short story involving a sleep over and Blair (a good combo don't ya' think?) **

**if I don't get votes I'll just do the one I favor (hint hint, it's the crossover) so any how, I'll see you guys later my wolf pack! WolfGal out! **


End file.
